vranafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Tyrot
The Kingdom of Tyrot takes up most of the western half of Trinique. Its western and southern borders are ocean. Its eastern border is the hollow mountains. Its northern border are the Dunes of Raspin. The capitol is located in Cufalen and the current ruler is King Niles IV. History Arrival of Tyrotese During the first age, two mysterious figures arrived in Trinique: Tyrotese and Sir Niles Cornan. At this point in Trinique's history there were no nations. There were some affiliated villages and tribes along with a few larger cities or keeps. However, with the exception of a few trade routes, these communities rarely interacted. Whenever a threat arose each community had to face it alone. Tyrotese made it her mission to change that. Another major issue was that without connection many of the areas between civilization was dominated by all manner of magical beast. This frequently but many at danger. Tyrotese launched a campaign against these creatures. She and her companion would enter a town and see what dangers and trials they faced. She would then make them an offer, she would defeat the threat but they must join a union that would give them the obligation to help their neighbors when they faced threats. Most agreed, expecting her to be unsuccessful, but she always returned with proof of her success. As her crusade many joined her. Some were lowborn who saw the potential of joining her early, but many were second born sons of lords who knew they had no chance of inheritance. They called themselves the Knights of Tyrotese. Founding of Tyrot After several years, everything on the western half of the Trinique (with the exception of the northern dunes, which were ruled by a cruel orc warlord named Raspin) had joined Tyrotese's union. It became very clear that from a management standpoint that something must be done. Therefore, a meeting was called on the uninhabited island of Cufalen. In attendance, were leaders from all across the union and the knights of Tyrotese. Tyrotese chose not to attend, but the meeting was chaired by Cornan. There, the Declaration of Cufalen was drafted. It contained four proclamations: 1) The union would be reorganized into a monarchy, 2) their first queen would be Tyrotese, 3) this land would be called Tyrot in honor of their first monarch, and 4) the capitol would be Cufalen. Cornan went to find Tyrotese and tell her what they had decided. During this time, the rest of the leaders of Tyrot began construction on their new capitol. Soon, Cornan and Tyrotese returned and they held her coronation. This marked the beginning of the second age. The First War Tyrot had not been in existence a full decade before they had their first major trial. They were sending out scouting ships to explore east of Trinique when they were attacked by the Empire of Tannat. If one ship had not managed to make it back, it's likely Tyrot would not have known. Little was known about their neighbor to the east. Tyrotese had been very clear about stopping her crusade at the Hollow Mountains and there had been no efforts to establish a diplomatic connection with Tannat. Tyrotese made it clear that she would view her actions as an act of war. The first skirmishes were almost entirely naval in nature off the southern coasts. There were a few amphibious assaults but they were mostly raids, not full invasions. The Battle of the Forgotten Pass There was only one truly sizable battle of the First War and it was also the last. There are still many mysterious about this battle to this day. At this point, there was one major pass through the Hollow Mountains, which was located east of Farquine. Both sides knew this, and formed defensive positions on either entrance to it. Other than a few skirmishes between scouting parties, there had been no conflict. At this point in the war, military command (along with Tyrotese and Cornan) were located in Farquine. Therefore, when royal scouts saw the imperial army approaching, Tyrotese and her knights were able to be on the wall before the enemy arrived. The way the battle played out is left another mystery of history. All that's known is the pass was destroyed and both sides were claiming victory. The nature of what caused the collapse is still up for debate. Some claim powerful magic, some a natural avalanche. The most outlandish theories said they saw their gods fighting or even dragons fighting over the battle. The Disappearance of Tyrotese Hostilities mostly died down after the battle and a new era of peace bloomed. However, less than a year after the battle Tyrotese vanished virtually over night. One day she was in court and then the next she wasn't. The entire kingdom mobilized to find their queen. Many suspected Tannat was responsible. However, given how mysteriously she had appeared, many accepted her departure would be just as strange. That did leave the kingdom with a major problem. Tyrotese was unmarried and without an heir. Though some claimed to be family, none could prove it. Therefore, the Second Council of Cufalen was formed. Their mission was to figure out who the throne should be passed on to. They chose Niles Cornan. Not only was he Tyrotese's closest ally, but he was married with an heir. The Cornan line began it's rule over Tyrot. The Cornan Line and Modern Tyrot What many did not realize was King Niles I was half elf, extending his life greatly. He ruled for the next fifty years before his son King Niles II took over. Then it went to King Benjamin. During his rules, hostilities resumed with Tannat. Though no major battles occurred, any time the forces saw each other there was conflict. The current ruler's, King Niles IV, reign has been relatively uneventful. He took over sixty years ago at age nineteen. Many have been critical of him for not helping the Confederacy of Flonnorus during its war with Tannat. Some have also felt that he has given too much authority to his generals. But other than that his rules has been met with few complaints. Customs Life in Tyrot is one of the easiest in Vrana. Though the lords have it the best, their citizens are guaranteed rights that are rare elsewhere. Furthermore, there is no obligation to join the military, though many do because it's the only real form of upwards mobility. Military life (with the exception of the navy and Mountaineer division), is relatively uneventful and contains primarily sentry and guard duties. The navy often engages imperial vessels though, and the Mountaineers spend their time hunting for paths through the Hollow Mountains. Trade and immigration is also free, including with other nations (with the exception of Tannat).Category:History Category:Nations